


Dim Sum

by dietplainlite



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/pseuds/dietplainlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly's morbid cravings and Sherlock's sense of romance.  Just your average dinner at 221B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dim Sum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emcee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/gifts).



> Artwork by Nicole Brander. Do not repost.  
> Inspired by one of Emcee's delightful headcanons.

With the final stitch on Mr. Roger Heim’s Y incision complete, Molly began cleaning up her work space, grateful that a rather tedious day was drawing to a close.  She still had mountains of paperwork to do as well cataloging  a few pieces of evidence she’d gleaned from Mr. Heim’s body. Plus, cleaning up was in itself a labor intensive task, but she could see the end, and it looked like an evening in front of the telly with takeaway.  That suited her just fine.

As she gathered up the tools that would go in the autoclave, the morgue doors flung open in a familiar way, announcing the arrival of the visitor just as surely as the words he threw across the room at her.

“Molly, I’m sure you can get one of your minions to finish up for you,” Sherlock said in the general direction of a lone lab tech. “I’m taking you to dinner.”

“I don’t even have—minions—what are you doing here anyway?”

“The initial details given by the client were highly exaggerated.  We finished within a day but stayed for some tunnbrödsrulle  and a tour of a chocolate factory.”  He leaned in to kiss her on the nose, angling his body away from her bloody gloves and goopy lab coat. 

“Honestly, though, I really can’t leave now.  Even if I did have someone finish up for me.”

“Okay, I’ll wait.”

“No, Sherlock. You’re too distracting and you’ll make an even bigger mess.  I’ll only be a couple of hours.”  She looked over to where John stood discretely by the door and stepped closer to Sherlock.  “I’m not really up for going out.  Will you pick something up and meet me at yours?”  She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him, eyes wide.  He pressed his lips together and looked down at her.  Molly responded by pushing out her bottom lip, at which point he exhaled and rolled his eyes. 

“You win.  What are you in the mood for?”

“Oh, dim sum, for sure.” She turned back to the body and picked up a small white object with a pair of forceps.  “Mr. Heim choked on a piece of steamed bun and I’ve been craving it ever since.  Fried dumplings, too.”

A strangled sound came from John over in the corner.  Molly looked over to find the doctor had turned a little green.  She rolled her eyes and looked back at Sherlock, who had taken an interest in the body.

“But he wasn’t found in a restaurant, or at home.”

Right. He was found in an alley in Dalston.”  Sherlock leaned over, cocking his head and peering at Mr. Heim’s face.  “No, don’t you dare.  This one is DI Gregson’s and he won’t let you near it.”

Sherlock stood up straight and sighed.  “Fine.  It’s just an accidental death and a freaked out married girlfriend.  Boring.  I’ll see you later.” He kissed her on the cheek and swept out the door with John hurrying behind.

“Don’t forget the Phoenix claws!” Molly called after them.  She barely caught John’s horrified look before the doors swung closed.

* * *

 

Two hours later, on the minute, Molly climbed the stairs to Sherlock’s flat, the last few made bearable only by the delicious smells coming from the open doors.  She walked in to find a blissfully clean, candlelit flat.  It seemed Mrs. Hudson had taken advantage of Sherlock’s brief absence to do a little mucking out.

Molly kicked off her shoes and shimmied out of her tights at the door, leaving both next to her bag and sighing in relief at the cool air on her skin.  She clapped her hands together in delight as she approached the coffee table.  Next to the mounds of food,  candles were set in test tubes lined up neatly in a test tube rack.  Billy the skull completed the tablescape, with bunches of yellow hydrangea stuffed in his eye sockets.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/afropuffgirl/14078369823)

Sherlock smiled shyly as he emerged from the kitchen with a bottle of wine and two glasses.  “I, er, you know.  The mood.  And everything.”

“It’s perfect,” she said, sitting down cross legged on the sofa.  “I phoned Gregson and told him your findings.”

Sherlock sat next to her and started working on the wine cork.  “Did you tell him they came from me?”

“Of course not, but he knew.  Said you could piss off his case, but I’m pretty sure he’s going to check out the girlfriend. I think he’s disappointed it’s just obstruction and not murder.”

“I can sympathize,” Sherlock said.  He looked at her sharply. “Don’t tell anyone I said that.”

“Never.”  She picked up a steamed bun with her chopsticks and bit into it, moaning at the perfect blend of spices.  “I haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

“Picking up bad habits,” Sherlock said, spearing a dumpling on his chopstick and eating it in one bite. 

“Maybe it’s just a new approach to work.  You should be flattered.”

“You should take better care of yourself.”

“Alrighty then,” she said.  She held her hand up to her like a phone.  “Hey pot, this is kettle--”

“Molly, I know, I just—“

“I missed you, too.  And I’m glad you came back early.”  Molly threw her chopsticks on the table and scooted toward him on her knees.  He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap, her knees on either side of his hips.  “I’m off work tomorrow, and I’m sure John will want to spend some time with the family.  So you wanna—“

“Stay in bed?”

“I was thinking solve crimes but I can’t argue with your logic.”

“I can solve most of them without getting out of bed anyway.”

“I don’t know if I can handle any more of this dirty talk, Mr. Holmes.”

Sherlock grinned and, with his mouth right next to her ear, whispered in her ear for exactly ten seconds, reducing her to a wriggling mess. 

“But first,” he said as he pulled back, “We finish a meal like civilized people. You haven’t even touched the Phoenix claws.”

“They’ll keep,” Molly growled, pushing him back onto the sofa.

“On second thought, being civilized is enormously boring.”


End file.
